Andromeda I Perseusz, czyli historia lubi się powtarzać
by DaTenshiYing
Summary: Andra jest na Obozie od ośmiu lat. Nieuznana, przechodzi dziwne rozterki, gdy spotyka półboga o imieniu Percy. Co Jackson wniesie nowego do jej życia? Jak potoczy się Bitwa z Kronosem, gdy Annabeth nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić? I o czym zadecyduje Nico i Percy, by ratować swoich najlepszych przyjaciół?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Prolog

Słodka woń lawendy roznosiła się po pomieszczeniu, napawając świetnym zapachem, osobę znajdującą się w środku. Ciepły kolor beżu kontrastował z białym sufitem, a kolorowe rysunki na ścianie, wyglądały nadzwyczaj pięknie. Jasne, bukowe meble ozdobione były zdjęciami. Na łóżku jednoosobowym siedziała białowłosa dziewczyna. W ręku trzymała książkę, a pod nim miała kubek z gorącym kakao. Cały pokój znajdował się na poddaszu. Czternastolatka zamknęła książkę i wzięła łyk ciepłego napoju. Zsunęła nogi z łóżka i bezszelestnie podeszła do okrągłego okna przy ścianie. Otworzyła je oraz wzięła głęboki oddech rozkoszując się świeżym powietrzem. Panorama rozciągająca się przed jej oczami była zdumiewająca. Wokół znajdowały się domki z różnymi dekoracjami i numerami. Okno ukazywało zatokę Long Island. Niedaleko był Wielki Dom, oraz inne kompleksy należące do Obozu Półkrwi. Na arenie rozgrywała się bitwa Clarisse La Rue i Kogoś z jej domku. Ale to, że mieszkali razem, nie znaczyło, że byli rodzeństwem. Tak właściwie, to wiedziała, że jej rodzic ma tylko ją. Nie uznał jej od 5-ciu lat. Nie żeby ją to zdziwiło, o nie. Po prostu wie, że bogowie mają na głowie inne i ważniejsze sprawy. Na przykład Wielką Przepowiednię. To jest dopiero problem. Ale teraz nie o tym. Najwyraźniej córka Aresa wygrała (znowu) pojedynek. Dziewczę westchnęło i powolnym krokiem wyszło z pomieszczenia. Przechodziła przez korytarz, a później zeszła ze schodów, by wyjść na powietrze. Miała na sobie jedwabną tunikę oraz czarne, krótkie spodenki. Ubrała japonki i oddaliła się od domku nr.11 do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Delikatnie zapukała w drzwi "Trójki", mając nadzieję, że przyjechał już z Nowego Jorku. Po pięciu minutach, miała odejść, ale usłyszała ciche chrząkanie i mamrotanie razem z odgłosem zbliżających się kroków. Drzwi stanęły otworem, a w nich pojawił się jak zwykle rozczochrany Percy. Jego brązowe włosy jeszcze bardziej stały w nieładzie, o ile to możliwe. Lekko zamglony wzrok spoczął na białowłosej i na twarzy Jacksona pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Cześć Percy.- Bąknęła nieśmiało. Chłopiec przytulił swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i się przywitał

-Siemanko Andro.


	2. Chapter 2: Dzień jak co dzień

Rozdział 1  
>„Dzień jak co dzień"<p>

-Jak tam? Wywalili cię ze szkoły?- Zapytała Andra. Percy podrapał się po głowie i ciężko westchnął.  
>-Tak. Wiesz, mam zamiar iść do Westover Hall, kolejnej szkoły z internatem w stanie Maine, po wakacjach, ale wszystko się skomplikowało.-Zwiesił głowę i opadł na łóżko. Znajdowali się w jego pokoju. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciw niego.- Grover wyrusza tam, bo ponoć znajdą się tam nowi herosi. Od akcji z ożywieniem Thalii mam coraz gorsze sny i przeczucie, że stanie się coś... Złego i dziwnego zarazem. I już nie chodzi mi o to, że Thals być może spełni przepowiednię. Coś się za tym kryje.<br>-Być może masz rację.- Zgodziła się.- Też miewam koszmary. Oraz wizje.  
>-Jak dobrze, że chociaż ty mnie rozumiesz.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Annabeth udaje, że nie słyszy. Ale, no cóż. Ona najwyraźniej się jeszcze do mnie nie przekonała...<br>-Może chcesz odwiedzić mój domek? Chyba jeszcze nie widziałeś mojego pokoju.- Rzuciła, gdyż wiedziała, że jeśli mówi o Ann, to trzeba zmienić temat.  
>-Masz własny pokój?- Zapytał ze zdziwieniem.-Oczywiście, że chcę go zobaczyć!- Powiedział z entuzjazmem. Andra chwyciła go za rękę i wyprowadziła z domku. Pobieżnie witała się ze wszystkimi osobami napotkanymi po drodze. W końcu, gdy weszli do pomieszczenia z beżowymi ścianami, Andromeda odetchnęła i rzuciła się na łóżko. Tymczasem Jackson z rozdziawionymi ustami przeczesywał wzrokiem dosłownie wszystko-rysunki, zdjęcia, książki, i ubrania. Uśmiech wpełzł na jej twarz. Perce odwrócił się i wykrztusił:<br>-Wow. Też tak chcę!  
>-Hej, kolego! Masz cały domek dla siebie! A ja muszę mieszkać tu ze wszystkimi osobami! Dobrze, że Domek Hefajstosa miał u mnie dług, przynajmniej nie muszę się cisnąć z tymi tam- Wskazała palcem w podłogę- na dole. Ty już dobrze wiesz jak tam jest, prawda?- Zmieszał się troszeczkę. <em>Jakie to słodkie.<em>  
>-Wiesz, że się rumienisz?- zaskoczył pytaniem. Tym razem dziewczyna się zmieszała i faktycznie zarumieniła.- Żartowałem. Hahaha!.- Walnęła w niego poduszką.- To nie fair!<br>-A właśnie, że tak!- Odpowiedziała i wyrzuciła kolejną poduszkę. Śmiała się przy tym w niebogłosy. Byli szczęśliwi. Niestety, ktoś przerwał tę sielankę, pukając do drzwi. Oboje zamilkli. Prophercy podeszła i otworzyła. _Travis._  
>-Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego.<br>-Tak. Dzisiaj odbędzie się zdobywanie sztandaru, ze względu na nowego Obozowicza. Pojawi się na obiedzie, bo miał małą potyczkę z piekielnym ogarem i jest w klinice. Ustalimy potem, z kim mamy sojusz.- Rzekł na jednym oddechu.- Do zobaczenia Grupowo!  
>-Cześć, panie Hood.- Syn Hermesa odszedł.<br>-Czy on nazwał cię grupową?- Zdziwił się Percy. _Tak. Trzeba mu wyjaśnić._  
>-Wiesz, przez to, że jestem tu najdłużej, to nieoficjalnie jestem tu reprezentantką. Nie mogę być oficjalną przywódczynią, bo jestem od ośmiu lat tak jakby gościem. Nieuznana. To zawsze będzie mi chodzić po głowie.-Ostatnie zdanie powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, ale to nie przeszkodziło, by ją mocno przytulił. Odwzajemniła uścisk, ale też szybko powiedziała.- Chodź, trzeba iść, mój sojuszniku. Chyba, że nie chcesz.<br>-Oczywiście, że chcę. Ale zależy, o czym mowa.- Roześmiała się perliście i wyszli z pokoju i domku. Poprowadził ją za rękę na plażę i usiedli na miękkim i ciepłym od promieni słonecznych piasku. Podziwiali piękną panoramę gór i zatoki Long Island. W pewnym momencie białowłosa oparła głowę o jego ramię i wspomagana szumem morza, zasnęła. Syn Posejdona lekko się uśmiechnął i przysunął do siebie dziewczynę. Trwali tak jeszcze długo, dopóki nie rozległ się dźwięk konchy. Wtedy też obudziła się Yukiteru.*  
>-Witaj Śpiochu.-Usłyszała nad uchem. Mruknęła coś typu "Wygodnie mi, daj spokój", ale ostatecznie ziewnęła i udała się w świetnym humorze na obiad. Dotarłszy na stołówkę, zajęła zajmowane dla niej przez Hood'ów miejsce. Smutno jej się zrobiło, gdy zobaczyła Perce całkiem samego. Córka Zeusa zresztą też siedziała sama. Na jej talerzu pojawiło się białe jedzenie, głównie ryż i przekąska typu gofry. Wrzuciła ofiarę dla bogów i zamiast wrócić do swojego stolika, usiadła przy Jacksonie.<br>-Cpho thy thu rlobis?- Rzekł z buzią pełną niebieskiego jedzenia. _Co ty tu robisz?_ Przetłumaczyła sobie.  
>-Siedzę Per. Zapewne każdy jest taki ślepy i nie zauważył, że nie ma Pana D.-Pomachała Thalii i gestem zaprosiła do nich. Grace odmachała i z chęcią się przysiadła.<br>-Cześć.- Powiedzieli równocześnie i wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Każdy zajął się swoim jedzeniem.  
>-Tak właściwie, to Thalio Grace, czy zechciałabyś zawrzeć sojusz z domkiem nr.11 i 3?- Nieoficjalna Grupowa, starała się zachować powagę.<br>-Miło, że pytasz. Z przyjemnością skopiemy tyłek dzieciom Aresa, nieprawdaż Perseuszu?- Brunetka, także ledwo co powstrzymywała się od śmiechu. Na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia, brunet skrzywił się i zaśmiał się.  
>-Oczywiście. Nie mogę się doczekać. A tak poza tym, to chyba ten nowy postanowił się do nas dołączyć.- Ogarnęliśmy wzrokiem chudego chłopaczka idącego do nas.<br>-Siemanko! Jestem Andra, ten śmieszek obok mnie to Percy, a ta tutaj-wskazała na córkę Zeusa- To Thalia.- Chłopak usiadł, rozluźnił się i odpowiedział:  
>-Jestem Nico.<p>

Yukiteru*- Drugie imie Andry


	3. Chapter 3: Niespodziewani goście

Rozdział II  
>„Niespodziewani goście"<p>

-Jestem Nico. Nico di Angelo.- Powiedział 12-nastolatek. Wbił wzrok w swój talerz. Najwyraźniej był bardzo nieśmiały.  
>-Grasz w Magię i Mit?- Zapytała Andra. Słyszała coś o takiej grze z bogami, co się tak nazywała. Chyba ją znał, bo oczy mu się zaświeciły.<br>-Oczywiście! Nie mam tylko jednej figurki. Ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia, skoro to prawda.- Pokazał rękoma na świątynie i domki.  
>-Tak. Witaj wśród Obozowiczów!- Przywitał się Percy.- Nie martw się. Przyzwyczaisz się. Chcesz bym cię oprowadził po obiedzie?<br>-Bardzo chętnie.- Rzekł.- Przydałby się przewodnik.  
>-Jesteś określony?- Wypaliła Thalia.<br>-Co to znaczy?- Spytał się z ciekawością i oderwał wzrok od jedzenia.- To coś złego?  
>-Nie! Nie, brońcie bogowie! To po prostu znak od naszego boskiego rodzica. Na przykład Thals jest córką Zeusa, Perce jest synem Posejdona, a ja pozostaję od ośmiu lat nieuznana.- Śmiała się z miny chuderlaka.- Trzebaby cię nauczyć podstawowych cięć mieczem, jeśli chcemy zdobyć sztandar.<br>-Zdobyć Sztandar? Coś typu gra terenowa?  
>-Tak. Coś podobnego, tylko pojedynkujemy się z przeciwną drużyną. Jesteś teraz w domku Hermesa, on chętnie przyjmuje gości, więc będziemy walczyć wszyscy razem.- Prophercy wytłumaczyła Nicowi.- Tymczasem, ja spadam, bo muszę zawrzeć sojusz z Ateną. Narka!<p>

-Hej, Nico. Chodź oprowadzę cię.- Powiedział Percy po skończonym obiedzie.  
>-Okej. Macie tu arenę do walki z innymi?<br>-Tak.  
>-A świątynie poświęcone bogom?<br>-Oczywiście. Widzisz to ognisko? Tam składamy ofiary bogom w formie jedzenia.  
>-A co oznaczają te numerki?- Przeczesywał wzrokiem okolicę domków.<br>-To numer danego boga. Jedynka to Zeus i tak dalej.  
>-Są puste?<br>-Niektóre. Na przykład Dwójka, bo Hera nie może mieć dzieci. Albo Ósemka, ale czasem goszczą w niej Łowczynie Artemidy- nieśmiertelne panny, które wyrzekają się miłości. Domki stoją tu, na ich cześć.  
>-W którym mieszkasz?<br>-W Trójce. W końcu to domek Posejdona.  
>-A Thalia w Jedynce?<br>-Szybko łapiesz. Wracając do bogów, Hermes chętnie gości nowych herosów do czasu uznania.  
>-Czyli będę mieszkać na razie z Andrą?<br>-Tak.  
>-Czemu większość osób się na was dziwnie patrzyła na obiedzie?<br>-Wiesz, Nico. Po drugiej wojnie światowej, Troje głównych bogów, czyli Zeus, Posejdon i Hades, złożyli przysięgę, że nie będą mieć dzieci.  
>-Och.- Zmieszał się di Angelo.- Rozumiem.<br>-Jakby tego było mało, Wielka Przepowiednia mówi o dziecku Wielkiej Trójki, które uratuje, lub sprowadzi zagładę na Olimp w swoje szesnaste urodziny. Dzisiaj jest...siedemnasty sierpnia. Urodziny Thalii są dwudziestego drugiego grudnia.  
>-Okej. Co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?<br>-Nie zbliżaj się do pegazów. Lubią gryźć, chyba że jestem w pobliżu. -Dotarli pod Jedenastkę.- Tu cię zostawię, Travis albo Connor powinni cię gdzieś ulokować. Powodzenia!  
>-Dzięki za wszystko. Pa!- Zniknął we wnętrzu "gościńca". Brunet szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę plaży. Przysiadł na ciepłym piasku i rozkoszował się promieniami Słońca. Poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w brzuchu, gdy woda smagnęła mu nogawki. A jednak pozostawał suchy. <em>Plus dla mnie<em>. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał, co by to było, gdyby nie był herosem. Byłby normalnym nastolatkiem, z normalnymi problemami. Pewnie dalej by się męczył z Nancy Bobofit. Zapewne nie poznały tych wszystkich wspaniałych ludzi- Andry, Grovera, Thalii, Nica i Annabeth. Właśnie, Annabeth. Ignorowała go, starała się o nim nie myśleć. Ale to go raniło. Bo byli przyjaciółmi, prawda? To nie tak powinno się skończyć. Powinni normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać, jeść razem posiłki oraz czuć się jak nastoletni ludzie. _Bo nimi są, nie?_ Jakie życie czasami jest trudne. Jego mama wreszcie poszła na studia, a nawet zakochała się w Paulu Popisie- Nie. - To jednak był pan Blofis. Ale jest szczęśliwa, a on był szczęśliwy ze szczęścia jego mamy. Chyba jednak nielogiczne jest to zdanie. Wracając do wątku-Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że skądś go znał. Ale skąd?  
>-Hej! Umarlaku! Żyjesz?- Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ktoś macha mu ręką przed oczami. Spojrzał na "Ktosia" i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc swoją kuzynkę- Thalię.<br>-Jeszcze nie uciekłem do Hadesu, miło, że się o mnie martwisz.  
>-I dobrze, bo nie chciałabym, byś wymiękł przed naszym zdobyciem sztandaru.-<em> A, tak. Zapomniałbym. Sztandar, sojusz z Ateną, Hermesem i pojedynczymi osobami<em>.- Andromedzie się udało zawrzeć porozumienie z Szóstką, Siódemką i Dziesiątką. Reszta to drużyna Aresa.  
>-Czyli będzie niezła zabawa.- Podsumował. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kto wygra.<br>-Chodź Glonomóżdżku. Fajne przezwisko, wiesz?  
>-Annabeth je wymyśliła.- Stwierdził z ponurą miną.<br>-Co z tego? Chodźmy.- Pociągnęła go za rękaw. Z oporem wstał, otrzepał się z piasku i poszedł za brunetką.  
>-Tak właściwie, to gdzie my idziemy?- Zaczął się niepokoić, gdy weszli do lasu.<br>-Na zbiórkę, oczywiście. Mamy ją w ukrytym miejscu, by nikt z drużyny przeciwnej, nie znał naszej strategii.  
>-Aha- mruknął mądrze.<p>

Dotarli na czas, jako ostatni. Andra tłumaczyła coś domku Afrodyty, dzieci Ateny obmawiały i sprawdzały jeszcze raz strategię.

Dostrzegł tam Ann, odwróconą do niego plecami. Spojrzał w kierunku najliczniejszej grupy-domu Posłańca Bogów- i zauważył, że przygotowują broń; całe miejsce wyglądało na dużą polanę. Nawet nie wiedział o tym miejscu. Miał za dużo wspomnień z Lukiem i skorpionem, który prawie go zabił. Po okrzyku bojowym wydanym przez dzieci bogini miłości, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka podbiegła, by przydzielić im zadanie.

-Świetnie, że już jesteście! Percy, razem z Thalią będziecie mnie osłaniać, gdy będę biec po ten brzydki sztandar.- Parsknęli śmiechem, ale powstrzymali się od komentarzy.- Dzieci Afrodyty będą starali się odciągnąć ich uwagę, mój domek będzie chronił linii brzegowej, a Szóstkowicze postarają się ochronić naszą flagę i koordynować innych w razie chaosu. Ci od Lir mają za zadanie opatrzyć ewentualnych rannych. Zrozumiano?

-Tak jest!- Ustawili się na baczność i zasalutowali. Wszyscy troje wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem.

-Rozejść się!- Rozkazała Yukiteru. Sama udała się by przekazać dowodzenie strategom. Wyszczerzył ząbki do Grace i zajął swoje miejsce. W końcu, gdy rozbrzmi koncha, rozgrywki się zaczną.

Córka Zeusa oddaliła się od niego. Był taki... Porywczy. Tak jak ona. _Heh. Jakie to dziwne, że porównuję siebie do niego._ Młody, wierny przyjaciołom, silny i baaardzo lojalny. Ona też taka była. A co się z nią stało? Była sosną. Głupio brzmi. Ale prawda jest okrutna i bolesna. Zapadła w stan podobny do hibernacji. I czego się dowiedziała? Że trwała tak cholerne sześć lat! Jej najlepszy i zarazem jedyny przyjaciel zdradził Obóz. I prawdopodobnie w jej urodziny może sprowadzić zagładę na Olimp. Straciła tyle czasu...

-Thals! Hej! Thalia!- To był Nico. Obróciła się w jego stronę.- Mogę do ciebie tak mówić?  
>-Oczywiście młody. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że przyjaciele mówią mi jak chcą.- Przenikliwe czarne oczy chłopca zaświeciły się radośnie.<br>-Super!  
>-Spokojnie młodziku. Bronisz rzeki prawda? Masz- Podała mu srebrny sztylet.- Rzuć tym, jeżeli wróg będzie się zbliżał.<br>-Dzięki! Ale ekstra!- Podekscytowany, zamknął brunetkę w mocnym uścisku. Roześmiała się lekko i poczochrała go po ciemnych włosach.  
>-Tylko nie celuj w głowę.- Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. Ludzie z powrotem zajęli się przygotowywaniem do bitwy...<p>

Jednak nie dane im było zacząć zabawy, gdyż rozległy się trzy alarmowe uderzenia w konchę- oznaczały, że wszyscy mają się natychmiastowo udać do pawilonu jadalnego. Andra dotarła tam ostatnia, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo ich drużyny. Usiadła obok Jacksona, Nica i Grace. Chejron wszedł na podest i przemówił:  
>-Obozowicze! Gra zostaje przeniesiona na jutro, ze względu na przybycie specjalnych gości. Przywitajcie miło Łowczynie Artemidy.<p>

Z cienia wyszło koło tuzin postaci z łukami i strzałami na plecach. Wśród nich była porucznik Zoe Nightshade. _Cisza, jak makiem zasiał_. Obleciała wzrokiem wszystkich, zatrzymując się na białowłosej. _Rozpoznała mnie?_

-Witaj Andromedo Yukiteru Prophercy.- Wszystkie skłoniły głowę w moją stronę.- Czy wolisz, bym powiedziała twoje _**Pełne**_ imiona i nazwiska?


	4. Chapter 4

**No więc, po długiej przerwie i chorobie zwanej "Wenus Bracus" wracam z nowymi przygodami! Jeśli jeszcze nie czytałeś/czytałaś poprzednich rozdziałów, to radzę, byś to zrobił/a, gdyż nie ogarniesz XD  
><strong>~~**Enjoy Herosi! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Spotkanie"<em>

* * *

><p>-Dlaczego my?! Nie mogą same sobie posprzątać?! - Złościła się Thalia.<p>

„Przypadkowo" Łowczynie wybrały grupkę osób, składających się z dwóch potężnych półbogów i ich towarzyszy. Zamietli zakurzoną podłogę i czyścili kurze. Rozmawiali przy tym, ale Andromeda była najmniej rozmowna ze wszystkich.  
>Za nic w świecie nie mogła pozwolić, by dowiedzieli się o jej imionach. Gdyby się to wydało, chyba musiałaby uciekać.<br>Rozejrzała się po prawie czystym pokoju i westchnęła. Gdyby życie było mniej problematyczne…

Od jakiegoś czasu Nico przyglądał się Percy'emu. Miał tak straszne wrażenie, że JUŻ go spotkał. Był tego niemalże pewny. To jak się śmiał… Nie, Nico odstawił te myśli na potem.  
>Zajął się sprzątaniem tego Domku, mimo, że nawet nie znał tych całych Łowczyń. Sprawiały wrażenie rozgniewanych, a Andra powiedziała, że to są podopieczne Artemidy. W takim razie, gdzie się podziewa Artemida?<br>Nico dokładnie przypatrzył się Andromedzie. Miała smutny wyraz twarzy i błyszczące oczy, jakby coś sobie przypomniała. Zastanowił się poważnie nad tym, _skąd _Andra znała Łowczynie i _skąd_ one znały ją.

-Hej! Spokojnie Thals, bo iskrzysz! – Percy śmiał się, bo faktycznie z ręki Thalii, posypały się iskry. Dziewczyna szybko zabrała rękę z miotły, która potoczyła się z brzdękiem po podłodze.

-Dzięki Kolesiu-Co-Wzywa-Wodę. – Odgryzła się. – Przynajmniej nie ja mam ojca z wędką w karaibskich szortach.

-Tak? Nie zapominaj, że twój ojciec chodzi do chińskiej restauracji. – Podniósł miotłę, po czym odczytał napis znajdujący się na drewnianym przedmiocie:

- Ω n'α

Andromeda spojrzała z przestrachem na Percy'ego.

_Nie…_

Wiadro z wodą w jej ręce trzasnęło głucho w podłogę, a jego zawartość znalazła się na dywanie.  
>Prophercy złapała się za głowę.<p>

_Nie…Nie! Nie! _

Andra wybiegła z domku, a jej znajomi patrzyli, jak oddala się i znika w gąszczu drzew. Di Angelo podniósł japonki, które dziewczyna po drodze zgubiła.

Nico spojrzał oskarżycielskim wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

-Coś ty narobił?! – Wrzasnął. Percy podniósł ręce w geście niezrozumienia.

-Nico, spokojnie. – Thalia była równie nieogarnięta jak Jackson. – Perce, powiedziałeś coś nie tak?

-N-Nie. Ja tylko przeczytałem nazwę firmy. – Czternastolatek odrzucił od siebie miotłę tak, by pozostała dwójka zobaczyła napis na niej.

-Omega n' Alfa. Czy to nie dziwne? Zawsze Alfa jest przed Omegą. – Rozumowanie Thalii było aż nadto oczywiste.

-Trzeba sprawdzić co się dzieje z Andrą. – Nico zacisnął palce na japonkach i skierował się do wyjścia.

-Czekaj! Hej! NICO! – Percy nadaremno próbował go zatrzymać.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-#W tym samym czasie#-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Andromeda zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy wpadła na jakąś dziewięcioletnią dziewczynkę.<br>Jej pierwsza myśl brzmiała tak:

_Aua. _

Mimo zderzenia, mała dziewczynka stała nieruchomo, plecami do Andry. Natomiast Andrę bolały stopy, w które boleśnie wbijały się ostre gałęzie i inne leśne przedmioty.

Prophercy upadła na plecy, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z ust. Zamrugała parę razy oczami, gdy zamazał jej się obraz.  
>Powoli podniosła się na rękach, do pozycji siedzącej i ryzykując swoje życie rozpoczęła rozmowę.<p>

- Auć. Co tu robisz?

Nieznajoma zarzuciła swoje białe włosy do tyłu. Z gracją baletnicy odwróciła się do bohaterki, która także już stała oniemiała.

_Ona… Ona wygląda jak…_

- Wyglądam jak ty, a i owszem. – Dziewięciolatka zaśmiała się perliście. Zrobiła piruet i skłoniła się lekko. – Wyglądamy prawie tak samo moja droga.

Faktycznie. Wyglądały jak siostry, oprócz drobnego faktu, że jedna była młodsza i miała płomienne, pałające ciepłem oczy.

- Cz-czytasz w myślach? – Zapytała druga, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, jak głupie było to pytanie. – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię urazić.

Skłoniła się z szacunkiem. Małe dziewczę tylko machnęło lekceważąco ręką.

-Nie kłaniaj się. Może byś usiadła? – Znikąd obok dziewczyn pojawiła się ławeczka.  
>Andromeda przytaknęła i razem z nową towarzyszką usiadła.<p>

-A więc Andromedo – zaczęła – Domyślasz się może, kim jestem?

Andra pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu. TYLKO ona miała takie oczy i TYLKO ona by ją spotkała. Nie mogła się mylić.

-Pani Hestia.

-Tak, tak. Po prostu Hestia moja kochana. – Bogini zmieniła się w kobietę w wieku 25 lat. Z dobrodusznym uśmiechem, przytuliła się do niej, jakby się nie widziały całe czternaście lat.  
>-Urosłaś. – Stwierdziła mądrze. – Jak ostatnim razem cię widziałam, byłaś mniejsza.<p>

Tym razem Andromeda zaśmiała się cicho.

-A mogę wiedzieć Hestio, kiedy ostatni raz mnie widziałaś?  
>Bogini oparła głowę na ręce i potarła podbródek jakby w zamyśleniu. W swojej starszej „wersji" wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż przedtem.<br>Popstrykała chwilę palcami, co troszkę zainteresowało Andrę – w końcu sama tak robiła, gdy nad czymś myślała.

-Będzie już z dwa lata. – Odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. – Pamiętam, jak wtedy ciągle przypatrywałaś się Percy'emu. Zaciekawił cię i w ogóle. A później zrobiłaś się jakaś smutna, gdy wyruszył na misję. Uwierz mi – Spojrzały sobie prosto w oczy. – Miałam go pod opieką cały ten czas.

-A rok temu – kontynuowała. – Porozmawiał z tobą na pierwszej lekcji latania na pegazach. Uważał, że jesteś zabawna i czarująca.

Andromeda zarumieniła się. Ona wtedy także uważała Percy'ego za zabawnego i pociągającego.

-Oh! Nie martw się, nikt o tym nie wie. – Hestia jakby przeczuwając o czym pomyślała dziewczyna, szybko zmieniła temat. – Pamiętam, jak twój ojciec prosił mnie o nadanie ci imion. To wydawało się tak niedawno…  
>Nieśmiertelna bogini zapatrzyła się w jeden punkt na horyzoncie.<p>

- Miałam tyle pomysłów, które wykorzystał. A dzisiaj Percy powiedział twoje trzecie, prawda?

-Przez…Przez przypadek. – Zająknęła się dziewczyna. – Powiedział je przez przypadek. Przeczytał tylko nazwę firmy.

-Oj, moja droga. – Hestia zacmokała ze współczuciem. – Ten napis był tam specjalnie. Wiedziałam, że jak usłyszysz swoje imię, to uciekniesz, dlatego je tam ustawiłam. Musiałam z tobą porozmawiać.

Andrę zmroziło ze strachu.

_A co jeśli… _

-Nic się nie martw. Tylko wybrani znają twoje imiona. – Poklepała ją po ramieniu. – A teraz wybacz, ale muszę już lecieć. Pamiętaj o jednym – przepowiednie zawsze mają dwie strony.

Po tych słowach zniknęła, pozostawiając przyjemną, chłodną mgiełkę.  
>Andromeda jeszcze chwilę rozkoszowała się chłodem magii. A później zjawił się Nico, krzycząc jej imię.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wiem, rozdział nudny, jak flaki z olejem, ale cóż poradzić?<br>**

* * *

><p><em>W następnym rozdziale:<br>-"Annabeth, co ci się dzieje?"  
>- Imiona Andry, czyli rozwiązanie zagadki<em>


End file.
